everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of the Bands
Summary: The Mythology Program hosts a Battle of the Bands, and both sides are in it to win it. NOTE: This will have songs in it. Yes, songs. Songs I do not own, they belong to whoever. Please support the official releases. (And if you're wondering: the song Helia sings to herself is Amalee's dub of Isabella's Lullaby, and the song Ace of Spades play at the battle is her dub of Shikisai. The song that plays over the training montage is Try Everything, the Zootopia song.) (We open up on an assembly in the Charmitorium. The Mythos are chatting with each other over what could be the issue. Baba Yaga comes up to the microphone, and the chatter ceases.) Baba Yaga: Attention, students? It has come to our attention that the Mythology Program is...divided, for lack of a better word. (Sure enough, the Royals and Rebels are sitting on opposite ends, glaring at each other.) Baba Yaga: Headmaster Grimm and I have talked, and we've decided that all of you need a get-along exercise. With help from Professor Polyhymnia and Melody Piper, we have arranged a Battle of the Bands. (Instantly, interest peaks, and everyone leans in closer to hear every word.) Baba Yaga: If you want to participate, write your band's name and members on this *she holds up a sheet of paper* sheet, which will be posted in the Castleteria. You will have a week to sign up and practice, and on Monday night, your band will perform in front of three judges and an audience. Participants will have their parents invited, while anyone else who wishes to attend must purchase a ticket. That's all for this assembly. We hope you participate. (Everyone's eyes are shining as she finishes her speech. Cut to evening at Helia and Minami's room, where JD Empress, Tsuki Hime, Minami Mizuno, Ilia Sol, and Umiko Uzuma are discussing the competition.) JD Empress: Alright, guys! The Rebels have beaten us time and time again, so we gotta be the ones blowing socks off for this battle! Minami Mizuno: *casually filing her nails* Well then, O Great Leader, enlighten us. What, exactly, is your plan for the blowing off of socks? JD Empress: Step one is that we need a band name! I'm thinking...JD! And the Empresses! (JD strikes a fancy pose. The rest of the Royals stare at her. Beat.) Tsuki Hime: Dream on. Minami Mizuno: No. Ilia Sol: Don't even. Umiko Uzuma: Please do something else. JD Empress: ...you guys are cold. Umiko Uzuma: Sorry. It's just...that name's really uncreative. JD Empress: Well, do you have any better suggestions? Umiko Uzuma: Uh— Minami Mizuno: Ace of Spades. (Everyone turns to her.) Minami Mizuno: What? Just a suggestio— Everyone: IT'S PERFECT! Minami Mizuno: O_O O...kay. Ilia Sol: So what are we playing? (JD grins and pulls a dark green guitar out of nowhere.) JD Empress: Prepare to have your mind blown. (Cut to the new "Ace of Spades" band, with JD on electric guitar, Minami on electronic keyboard, Ilia on drums, Umiko on bass, and Tsuki on strings.) JD Empress: Everyone ready? (The others nod. Minami starts playing the intro to the song.) Umiko Uzuma: ...so who's singing? (Minami stops. Everyone looks at JD, who's taken a "deer-in-the-headlights" expression.) JD Empress: ...hold that thought. (She zips out of the room.) (Cut to her out in the garden, panicking.) JD Empress: Crap crap crap crap I COMPLETELY forgot to get a singer! Oh gods, what do I do, what do I do? It's not like a singer is just going to appear out of nowhere! (She stops, as she suddenly hears humming. She looks around, trying to pinpoint where it's coming from.) (After a few seconds, she walks over to a clearing with a fountain and sees Helia, walking across a stone pathway singing a song to herself.) Helia Troy: Let me sing a lullaby As you close your eyes And as you're drifting off to sleep How I hope that the dreams that you find Are bright (Entranced, JD steps closer, eyes widening.) Love, can we meet again soon? In the bluest of skies Where a tomorrow waits for you and I So hold me tight one more time But don't kiss me goodbye Cause I know that I'll see you on the Other side I will think of our song When the nights are too long I'll dream of you For that's where I belong Love can we meet again soon? In the bluest of skies Only...in my dreams Do we meet again... (Helia finishes her song and turns around to see JD, staring at her openmouthed.) Helia Troy: Woah! Uh...how long were you listening? (JD doesn't reply, instead continuing to stare.) Helia Troy: Um...you okay? JD Empress: ...do you think you can memorize a song in a week? Helia Troy: Oh! Um, yes? JD Empress: And perform it perfectly within that week? Helia Troy: Sure...? Where are you going with thi— JD Empress: *eagerly* PERFECT! *wraps an arm around Helia and starts squeezing the shorter girl, a big grin on her face* Alright, new lead singer! Time to start practice! Helia Troy: *face squished against JD's side* Pleash shtop... JD Empress: Alright, Rebels! Do your best! I'd like to see whatever phony pansy you pick as your singer beat out Helia Troy! WOO-HOO! (The camera pans up to the sky as she says this. Fade into Midnight and Eclipse's room.) Midnight Darkness: Alright! *slams her fist down on the table* We've got to get a band together. Category:Fan Webisodes